In The Darkness We Hide
by MadFanWithABlueBox
Summary: When a ex-Hydra agent crashes into her life, Sarah Hutchinson must face the skeletons in her closet and help the broken live again.
1. Chapter 1

I glance towards the bookshop door,as the familiar bell rings, admitting Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, and their son Peter. I smile as Peter bounds towards the children's book section, his parents following behind, holding hands. The Starks had been coming to my bookstore ever since Tony and Steve had adopted Peter. It was convenient for them because my store was only open at night, due to my condition, and their saving the world took up the day away from Peter.

I blink as Peter gallops toward me, a stack of books towering over him comically.

"Hello Ms. Hutchinson!"he exclaims, placing his pile on the counter.

"Hello Peter! Did you have anything g exciting happen today?" I ask, looking over to see his parents passed out in the chairs by the children's section.

"Yup! Daddy and Pops got to face an alien today! It was green and huge!"he exclaims, stretching out his arms to show the size." I even took pictures!"he adds, trying to pull out a bulging envelope from his red winter coats pocket.

I walk over from my place behind the counter and help him unzip the pocket. He triumphantly pulls out the envelope and hands it to me saying," I had Daddy print out the pictures since Pops doesn't know how.

Hearing this makes me laugh out loud.

It had been about three years since Captain America had emerged from the ice and realized that a lot had changed since 1945. Steve still hadn't figured electronics quite yet, although Stark is trying to show him the wonders of YouTube. Including Nyan Cat and Vines.

A frantically waving envelope passes in front of me as Peter tried to show me the pictures.

I carefully take them out of the Manila envelope and start to look at them. The pictures were pretty good for a six year old. Peter had been showing a true talent for photography lately.

"These are great Peter! I can't wait for more from you!"

Peter beams up at me and then his eyes wander over my shoulder to look at the pile of books on the counter.

I shake my head at how short his attention span is. I ring up the books at the cash register and hand them to the little boy.

As he looks at his new books, a thought must have occurred to him, as his small head turns worriedly towards his sleeping parents and asks," How are we going to wake them up?"

I smile mischievously at him and reach under the counter, pulling out two red air horns. His eyes widen and he grabs one and looks at me expectantly.

I grab the other one and motion him to be quiet, signalling us to move towards the sleeping figures.

As we reach the chairs, I stop Peter and count down on my fingers to and one and we press the bright red button on the top of the can.

A loud, blaring, noise rips through the store, making the two superheroes wake up and promptly fall out of the chairs, crashing towards the green carpet.

"What the f-!" Tony starts, but stops as Steve hastily clamps one hand over his mouth saying,"Language, Tony!"

Peter is rolling on the floor, laughing his little head off at his daddy's reaction.

I myself am snickering into my hand, looking at their wide eyes.

"Come on Tony", Steve says, getting up. "It's about time we got Peter home."

Tony looks over at his son and nods, getting up off the floor.

He shoots me a glare as he passes by, obviously not forgiving me for my prank yet.

I walk them over to the door after they pay.

"Thanks for coming today. Especially after the fight," I say.

Steve smiles and Tony grunts, pulling Peter out the door with him.

Peter sticks his head back inside and says," Bye Ms. Hutchinson! Thanks for the books!" Before rushing to meet up with his dad's.

I smile as I remember doing the same thing with my parents.

A sudden,bong bong bong, interrupts my revere. I glance over at the grandfather clock and see that it's 11:30. Closing time.

I walk over to the back room to grab my coat, a long dark brown trench coat, my gloves and hat. After slowly pulling on the coat, I look around my candle-lit store and sigh. Business had been rough lately and the only thing keeping me running was the Starks weekend trips that they had to Steve's old neighborhood, which was only three blocks away.

Looking at the closed blinds and making sure no one was in the store, I flick my hand towards the lit candles and they flicker out of existence

~Hello Humans! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction had I hope you follow/favorite to continue the adventure!

MadFanWithABlueBox


	2. Chapter 2

I walk down the empty street towards my apartment, wrapping coat tighter to myself as the October wind whips wildly.

Turning onto the steps of my apartment, I climb the small distance to the porch, grabbing my keys out of the bag. At the front window, Rupert sits waiting for me, no doubt wanting to hear how my day went.

Unlocking the door, I take off my messenger bag and set it on the floor, where it was soon joined by my gloves, hat, and coat. The house was pitch black once I closed the door, allowing Rupert to brush up against my leg.

" _How was it today? Any better?_ " he communicates to me.

" Well, it was a bit better than yesterday. The Stark's came to visit." I say out loud.

" _Ah, how was little Peter? He hasn't come here for a while."_ Rupert replies.

I smile, leaning down to scratch his ear. The great thing about a telepathic dog was that they always cared about what was in your mind.

" The lad was fine. Had some fantastic pictures from the Avenger's battle."

 _"That's good to hear."_ He yawns." _Well, I've got to head to bed soon. Don't stay up too late."_

" I won't, ya mother hen."

He snorts before turning towards the office where his bed was, tail slowly wagging.

It was good that he was trying to sleep. The nightmares are helping that much, but at least he tries. That is the best you can do after all, isn't it?

I walk up the stairs and stop in the landing, looking at the white door to my right. It'd been almost six months since she died, but I can still hear her screams echoing in the night when I sleep. Placing a hand on the door, I can almost exactly remeber it.

 _Flashback_

"Just tell me where the codes are, and she will live," White Death says, grinning, his hand almost touching her forehead.

" Sarah, don't listen to him! Please, I'm just one life amidst thousands of others!" my mother chokes out, tears staining her cheeks.

"Shut up, let your daughter decide your fate," he snarls, still staring at me.

" Mum," I choke out." Please forgive me,"

She looks directly into my eyes and nods, smiling softly. Then the smile turns into a scream as White Death's hands touch her forehead, giving her a electrocuting shock.

"Mum!" I scream, struggling against my bonds as I watch the light in her eyes fade away.

 _End flashback_

Pulling my hand away, I silently walk to my room on the left and open the door.

The room is softly illuminated by a single candle, displaying flickering patterns on the red walls.

I walk over my wardrobe and open it, showing my old suit to the world.

Letting my gaze run over the black and purple outfit, I spot that the sword was covered in dust. Sliding it out of the wardrobe, I give it a few swings, for old times sake. Faltering a bit as I remember what I used to do, what I am.

Placing it back in the dark, I flick my hand at the door and it closes softly. Another flick of my hand and the unlit candles that line the room ignite, banishing the dark memories that haunt my mind.

Sliding my sweater over my head, I look down and see the harness that holds my wings back. Unbuckling the straps, my wings come out with a swoosh, revealing russet brown colors.

I roll my shoulders back to get the stiffness out and change into my pyjamas and climb into bed, giving a wave at the candles and they go out one by one.

Agent Coulson looks down at his phone and sees that Fury is calling.

" Agent Coulson here," he says, cautiously waiting for a response.

"Couslon? The Winter Solider is loose."

Well, hoped you all liked this chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner, just that school is really busy and some weird things in life. Hope to see y'all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I sit up with a bolt as my bedroom door swings in to reveal Rupert, his tail wagging happily.

"Good mornin mate," I yawn, slowly getting out of bed. "Sleep well?"

" _I did. One of few times that I can't hear them,"_ he replied.

When I'd first found Rupert, he was being experimented along with other animals for telepathic research. One look at him and I could tell that he could understand everything that was going around him. So I rescued him. Well, at least Hawkwing had when she was alive.

Looking down, I see him staring at me sympathetically.

 _"Were they as bad as I can see?"_

I sigh, and let out a small chuckle. The one downside with Rupert is that he can remember what I remember.

"Worse. Anyway, what do you want for breakfast? It's your turn to pick,"

He lets out an excited bark." _Waffles and bacon! Can I even get some powdered sugar this time?"_

I shake with laughter at his childish side."Of course you can!"

Pulling on my robe, I hold the door open for Rupert as we start towards the kitchen.

"Sir, a reported sighting of him around Brooklyn, New York," Agent Carswell tells Coulson.

"Good. Gives some idea of what his motives are,"Coulson says before turning towards the screen."I hope its not Hydra this time,"

Hello Earthlings! Sorry for the short chapter this time I promise that next time it will be longer. Also a disclaimer, I don't own Avengers only my own characters. If I did own the Avengers, it would have crashed and burned. Until next time!

-MadFanWithABlueBox


End file.
